Eyes, Hair, and a man named John
by kakomaan
Summary: “Off to the dogs?”He smirked.“Dogs, Logan,what’s the difference?”“I’ll be sure to tell him that.”Don't forget to add in a tie,then you have...very little of my story.There is a little language.BA ship and a hint of MC.There's the summary,don't like,sue me
1. Chapter 1

AN: Law and Order:CI does not belong to me...boo hoo. Here is something which is hopefully good, hopefully grammatically correct (seeing as I have no beta), and, you know, all that good stuff. And in my summary, I was **joking** about suing me...because I'm broke right now...no money.sniffs.

He was in my personal space, yet it didn't bother me. A complete stranger had just invaded my space, and I was completely cool with it. Truth be told, only a few men were allowed into my little "bubble" and they were Deakins, my brothers, Logan, who I consider to be like a brother, my dad, my late husband, and Bobby, so pretty much only family. I miss Bobby so much. It wasn't fair how he was taken from me. He was in some convenience store when a guy came in a tried to rob it...tried being the operative word. Bobby, being the cop that he is, stopped it. But not before being shot. They took him to the hospital, from where they called me. I arrived to hear "I'm sorry, but he died in the OR." It's a cruel world. Both my husband and my partner were both taken in a robbery. But back to the matter at hand, since traveling down path that is never good, I become a fountain, this rather tall man is just standing right off my right shoulder, looking over it.

"Does my drink fascinate you?" I turned to face him as I asked my question. I don't know why I trusted this man, but my gut told me it was safe.

"I was just seeing what you liked so that I could buy you another."

"And?"

"Club soda." The man sitting next to me vacated, leaving room for the tall man to sit down. I got a good look at his face. He had blue eyes to go with the dirty blond hair that rested on his head. Attractive, but not my type. Both of my two types are resting beneath six feet of dirt. He ordered a coke for himself and another club soda for me.

"What brings you here on a wednesday night?"

"It's the only night I have off."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"Yea, well. I'll live." He shifts on his chair a little. "How 'bout you?"

"I had today off." He smiled a little, just barely lifting up his lips. We both sip at our respective drinks. I size him up, just like Bobby used to do to whoever we came across, and found that my gut instinct was right on the money. He was well dressed in a nice polo and jeans, with a jacket that formed to his upper body. He had long fingers that drummed that bar that were attached to hands that looked callused.

"How come you're not drinking?" He smiled and replied,

"I could ask the same to you." I sighed and smiled at the same time.

"I asked the question first, now answer." He leaned forward conspiritorly.

"I'm not allowed." He leaned back. "If you want to get technical, I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Are, like, you in trouble with the cops or something?" Wondering if I got his profile wrong.

"Nope. Why would I be talking to one if I were?" I tried to keep my reaction in check as I slowly looked at him.

"How d'you know I'm a cop?" He just smiled at me.

"I know because..." He was cut off by someone calling out,

"John!" He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"That's me." He went to go when I shot my arm out to grab him. He stopped and looked at me. "Yea?"

"I enjoyed talking to you." He smiled.

"Likewise." And he left. I left shortly after, still thinking about John, and how I seemed to just feel better around him. He was kinda like Bobby.

The next day, I went into work a little happier. The odds of someone who wasn't interested in a person's body and was actually capable of listening to you were slim when meeting them at a bar.

The next week went by fairly quickly, but unfortunately I was unable to go to the bar on wednesday. I was unable to go on any of those days, come to think of it. It was something I was looking forward to, so I decided to on friday of the next week.

"Hey Eames. You doing anything on friday?" I looked over at Logan.

"Yeah, I'm going to a bar." At this, Logan lifted his eyebrows. Seeing this I continued, "Not like that. I met a nice guy there and he probably won't be there, but I was hoping to run into him again." Barek heard the last part of the conversation and looked interested.

"Oh really?" I nodded my head.

"You guys can come to. I don't think he'll be there." Both of them nodded their heads.

"Sure."

Friday came and was only paper work. We managed to get out around six and got to the bar around 630.

"Small place." Barek nodded in agreement.

"It's nice though. Not a lot of people and a nice atmosphere." We moved to sit down at a table in the back. As we got there, a waitress came up to me.

"Courtesy of the house." Gave me a club soda, and walked away. Immediately, my eyes went to the bar.

"How come I didn't get anything?"

"Shh, Logan. I think it's from Alex's friend." Not seeing John, I looked back at my two friends. I smiled at them.

"It's alright. Besides, he tells me his only day off is Wednesday, so unless he switched his days, he won't be here." They nodded and we ordered our drinks. We discussed work and moved onto our weekend plans when Carolyn asked,

"What does he look like?"

"Who?"

"That guy you met. What does he look like?" I look at her oddly.

"Tall. Dirty blond hair. Blue eyes. Why?"

"Because..." But she was cut off by a male voice saying,

"Hi." I smiled and turned around.

"Hey."

"...he's here."

"Let me introduce you to my friends." He nodded. "This," pointing to Carolyn. "Is Carolyn." Then pointing to Mike. "And this is Mike."

"John. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"She's Alex. Would you care to join us?"

"I would love to." He settled himself down on the chair next to me.

"Coke again?"

"The same rule is still in effect from two weeks ago...unfortunately.".

"Why can't you drink? Are you an..." Logan was cut off by Barek elbowing him in the ribs.

"Job policy. We could be called at any time to come in. Wouldn't want to be drunk or hung over." He looked at the drinks on the table. "Looks like you guys need some more. Let me get it."

"Thanks." He got up and walked to the bar.

"He seems nice." I was about to respond when my phone went off. I looked down at caller id to see Dad flashing.

"It's my dad. I'm gonna take this." I stood up and walked outside, finally opening the door to the cool air.

"Hey dad."

"Hey honey. I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out with your old man tonight?"

"Sorry dad, I'm out with friends. Maybe a little later?"

"Maybe not sweet thang, 'cause you're damn fine looking and me and my buddy would like it very much if you came with us." I spun around, only be grabbed roughly by the arm. I dropped the phone, where it lay forgotten.

"I'm giving you three seconds to remove your hand or I will forcibly remove it myself." Another voice was added to the conversation, and speaking in defense of me "One."

"Make me."

"Two...three." The next thing I feel is being jerked back towards the bar and the hand that held me let go. I heard some scuffling and a few muttered curses, then all was silent.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"John?" That came out more as a plea and sounded very broken, ugh. I heard some rustling and then felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Come back into the light." That's odd. I don't ever remember leaving it.

"What about those guys?"

"Don't worry about them." He lowers himself down to my height. "Are you sure you're alright?" For some reason, I broke down. He stepped in front of me and circled his arms around me.

"I want my partner back!" I said into his chest. "I want Bobby." He just held me.

"Did you hear that?" I heard the distinct wail of the sirens, but I had a feeling that wasn't what he was talking about.

"What?" He let me go and bent over and picked something up off the ground and put it up to his ear, only to pull it quickly away from his ear.

"It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Alex! Thank god you're alright!"

"I'm fine dad. I'll come over later and explain everything."

"Promise?"

"Yeah dad. I promise. Bye." I looked at John. He was staring off across the street, looking like he was thinking very hard. I was about to speak when Logan and Barek burst out onto the sidewalk.

"Alex! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I stood there watching two men carry another two out of the alley, and, in a moment of forgetfulness, wondered why the lights of the cop cars looked purple at night but not in the day. Bobby would've known, and would've come over and explained it to me without me even asking. We went through the questions and ended up standing, once again, alone together. He once again had a deep look of concentration on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" His gaze shifted to me.

"You ever want to be someone else?" Seeing my questioning look he continued. "Be able to leave your past behind and just start new. Not have to worry about anything except where you're going, or what you'll have for dinner. You ever wonder?" I as stood there waiting for Logan and Barek to come back with the car, I contemplated his words.

"When my husband died, I felt like crawling into a hole and staying there for a while, but I didn't. It hurt so badly, and I thought that it was the worst I would ever to had felt. I was wrong. A bout a year ago I lost my best friend and partner, and that hurt a hell've a lot worse. That time was when I felt like my job wasn't worth it. He died just like my husband, in a robbery gone bad. I've had peace with my late husband since the end of my first year with Bobby." I smiled. "Something about him helped me settle myself." I laughed. "Every said that I was his rock, but he was also mine. But to be someone else? It's not worth it. I'm trying hard to just be myself." I wiped at my eyes and mumbled to myself, "I barely even know you yet I just split my life's story onto you."

"It's alright. I like listening to you." I looked at the car that pulled up.

"This is for me." He nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I got into the car and saw him raise his hand in a small wave. I looked at him until we pulled around the corner.

The next day was less than interesting. But the following day started off with Deakins telling me that my new partner was transferring to a new unit. Swell. After lunch was when things started to get interesting.

First, let me say this, I will never, ever, look at leather jackets the same. The way this guy used it in a crime was just wrong. But that's beside the point.

John came in around two flanked by the same two guys who held those two guys that tried to jump me. Come to think of it, those two guys were always around him, kinda like a mantourage. I smiled at my own little joke and returned my attention to the three men making their way to the Capn's office. John knocked, and hearing an "Enter," they did exactly that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John entered and stood in front of Deakins' desk. The two other guys stood slightly behind him.

"Captain Deakins?" He received a nod. "I'm John, and I had heard that you're looking for a detective."

"That's right. Are you looking for the job?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I weren't." Deakins looked at the man standing before and sighed.

"Look. There's little I can do for you. I don't even know how you found out so fast that there was a job available. Also, there are several requirements: you have to be a cop, be a detective, and be somewhat smart. I know that you aren't qualified for the first two..."

"Actually," John cut in. "I am."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Here." Deakins looked at the man as if he were crazy.

"I would've remembered if you had worked here." A look of realization crossed across John face and he spun around to face the two other men. He gestured with his hands and was given a bottle of water, a bucket, and a contact case. He reached up, still not facing Deakins, and took out his contacts. He then opened the water bottle and bent over. He started to pour the water over his head.

"Hey! What are you doing?" But Deakins was ignored. Apparently finished, John received a towel from the guy on the left and started to dry his hair.

"What are you doing..." But Deakins trailed of as John turned back to face him. "Bobby?"

"Hey Capn'. Sorry about that. I've been wearing those contacts and that hair color for about a year now, so after a while you can forget that you're look completely different from how I would normally look." Deakins just nodded, his mouth ajar. "These two guys are the guys who have been protecting me for the past year. Making sure that I do what I'm supposed to."

"What's that?" Deakins finally found his voice from somewhere around his stomach.

"Not drinking any alcoholic beverages, staying away from bars, until recently. You know, the things that would get me into any kind of dangerous or _compromising_ situations." The agents just stood there stoically, not looking perturbed at the face Bobby was making. Deakins thought that they didn't know him well enough to see that he was very upset about something. He looked closer, seeing that sadness has been a resident on Bobby's face for a long time.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bobby nodded. "How did you feel about this? The whole WPP and not being able to do certain things, see…certain...people."

"I hated it. And I never want to do it again." He spun to face the two men. "Your job is done, so please, leave me with my captain." They both nodded and walked out the door. As he watched them walk out the door, he realized that he could do whatever he wanted right now. He turned back to Deakins and looked at his face. He sat there for at least a minute, then broke down.

"I hated it all! You would think that being someone completely different to get away from the bad things in life would be, oh I don't know, refreshing! Challenging! But all I could think about was what I was missing here. Never was I truly focused on who I was at the time, who I was supposed to be. A part!" He chuckled derisively. "Never could play the part. That's what they thought, I know it. But it wasn't supposed to be this way." His voice had gotten softer. "They were supposed to catch those two goons a whole lot earlier. 'I could go home,' they said, 'in a couple of days. You're not dead, you're just in a coma.' But that didn't work. No, they let them slip through their fingers, and as a result, I died! I was so tired, so I started asking them if I could go to a bar. Finally they caved, and they took me to a bar. 'No alcohol.' They said. It was hell. Not being able to let go of my life. Not ready to give up on what I'd had here. It was finally coming together for me, and then those bastards and the FEDs came along. I'd rather face them head on than hide." Deakins had been silent through out Bobby's entire rant, but now he spoke up.

"Let it go." Bobby looked at him sharply. "The best thing to do is let it go. Release all that hate and sadness that's bottled up inside you. It's over, right?" He nodded. "Let it go, then." Deakins stood up and came around his desk. He stopped in front of Bobby and looked down at the man whom he considered the son he never had. He bent over and hugged him. "It's good to have you back." Bobby nodded. Deakins continued to the door of his office and opened it up. All the detectives looked up at their captain. He glanced around the room, looking for Alex. Seeing her at her desk, he called out, "Eames! My Office!" He heard Logan call out,

"Oh Eames, you are in trouble!"

"Shut it, Logan!" Deakins looked at Bobby as he moved into the darkest corner of his office.

"She won't want me."

"Of course she will. Not one of her partners has stuck. I think you guys have corrupted each other, can't work with anyone else except each other." Deakins sat on the edge of his desk as Alex walked in. "Shut the door." Alex looked at him funny, but did as he'd asked.

"What's up captain?"

"Do you remember a John coming into my office?" She nodded.

"Those two guys that were with him left, but he didn't. Why?"

"He's gonna be your new partner." She stood there, gaping like a fish out of water.

"You're gonna take some guy off the street and make him my partner?! Nothing against him or anything, but seriously? You've got to be joking. Besides, how did he find out that there was a job available? The other guy just transferred."

"One, I'm not joking. And two…well…find out yourself." He motioned with his hand towards a corner. "In fact, I think you'll like him a lot more than any of your other partners."

"Yeah right." She mumbled, and turned apprehensively towards the corner where Deakins gestured. She watched as he stepped out of the darkness, noticing that he seemed reluctant to show himself. "Come on. I've seen you before, no need to hide yourself."

"I'm no longer what you want." Alex cocked her head to the side.

"You sound different. And familiar." He finally stepped fully into the light, and Alex swore she stopped breathing. "Bobby." It came out as a gasp. She stepped forward until she was standing toe-to-toe with him. She tentively reached her hand up to is face and placed it on his cheek. Bobby's eyes slid closed, and he tilted his head into her hand. "Oh Bobby." And she wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms wrap around her, and they both started crying. Not like a torrential cry, but more like tears of happiness. "I think it would be safe to say that I missed you." Bobby smiled into her hair.

"I think the same could be said for me." Alex stepped partially out of Bobby's embrace.

"Captain, I'm going to do something that's against the rules. Do you mind turning away or something. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Deakins smirked.

"Don't worry about that. I pull some strings." Alex smiled and turned back to Bobby.

"D'you hear that?" And she captured his lips. They broke apart and stood there in each other's arms.

"I have something for you." Deakins spoke up, bending over his desk to open a drawer. He pulled out something and handed it to Bobby. "I think you'll need this." Bobby smiled and held his badge in his hand.

"Thank you."

"Yeah well, go tell those other detectives that they're no longer able to try and copy you. Let 'em know that Eames is…" Deakins trailed off, considering his words. "Off limits." Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"Nice." Alex smiled at Bobby once more, then turned to the office door. Bobby clipped his badge onto his belt, still holding Alex by the hand. He gestured to the door.

"Lead the way."

"Off to the dogs?" He smirked.

"Dogs, Logan, what's the difference?"

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Are you going to open the door?" Deakins spoke up, smiling at the interaction between the two, and how much he sorely missed the banter.

"Yeah, yeah. Into the dog pit we go." Alex reached forward for the handle and opened the door.

"Hey Eames! What did you get in trouble for?"

"Logan, will you just shut up!" But Logan paid no attention to his partner. He saw Alex's arm going back into the office.

"Who you holdin' on to?" Alex held up her hand to show about five more fingers than normal.

"No one." At this, both Logan and Barek raised their eyebrows. "Right. This hand belongs to my new partner."

"And you're holding onto him, why?" Alex looked like she was pondering the question when Bobby started whispering into her ear.

"You realize that Logan is still wearing the same tie that Barek got him for Christmas two years ago?" She tilted her head to the side. "Isn't there some pool about office romances? Why not give them some insider information. Like how Logan took off the tie he was wearing and tied it around his head and put the tie she gave him on and proclaimed, 'I'm yours, baby! Give me all your ties!' Just omit the statement about ties and the fact that he was drunk and you'll have them talking for days."

At first, she had a small smile on her face, then it blossomed into a huge smile broke out on her face and she started laughing at the end of his statement.

"Alright Alex, spill. The last time you smiled like that was right before you found out about...you know." Logan looked thoughtful throughout Carolyn's speech when suddenly a huge smile popped onto his face. He stood up and moved towards Alex. Alex smiled.

"And here, I thought Carolyn would've figured it out first." Carolyn looked confused.

"Figured what out?"

"Bobby! Bring your lazy ass out here! Stop making your partner do all the work!"

"What Mike! Just like you!?" Came Bobby's reply. They did a man hug, with Bobby never letting go of Alex's hand.

"Bobby!" Carolyn stood up and moved towards him. She smiled and gave him a hug. "It's so nice to see you're okay."

"Aren't we all?" Mike replied sarcastically. Alex swatted his head.

"You jerk." She said playfully. Suddenly, there was a large crash, and everyone looked towards the noise. What they saw caused them all to tilt their heads to the side. Standing there was the rest of the detectives of Major Case huddled around a sole desk. They were all looking at the man who had fallen from the desk's surface.

"What happened?" All the detectives looked sheepishly at Bobby and Alex.

"We were resolving some loose ends about…a case!"

"Huh. I don't believe it."

"Well, you see, there was this pool on whether or not you two would get together." Another detective took over.

"Since you, um, 'died,'" the man air quoted. "We called the pool off. But now that you're alive, we needed to find the book again. Leroy there finally found it and he jumped on the desk to avoid all the rest of us, but he slipped."

"Interesting. Who won?" They looked shocked that Bobby would ask such a question. A third detective spoke up.

"Leroy? No wonder he was trying to get away with the book." Moans went around the group of cops and they reached for their wallets. After paying up, Deakins poked his heads out of his office.

"Why aren't you working? Social hour's over! Back to work!" And he punctuated his comments with the slam of his door. Yet the smile on his face told the detectives that they weren't really in trouble. Logan clapped Bobby on the shoulder. Bobby looked over at him.

"Welcome back Goren."

AN: Reviews are my elixir of life. Please let me live.


	2. some time later

AN: Sorry it took so long, but I hit a wall with this and it's been hidden on another hard drive, i had to go dig it out. but here it is.here's part one. hopefully i'll get part two up sometime this week. 

Some time later…

Bobby raised his eyebrows at what he saw. He glanced over at Alex, and saw she had a similar expression. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you seeing, what I'm seeing?"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's just…"

"Wrong."

"Yeah." Alex opened her mouth to say something else when finally the spectacle ended. Mike made his way back over to the table, completely oblivious to the howls of laughter from his partner and the stunned silence of his other two friends.

"So what'd you think?"

"I never want to watch you do karaoke ever again." Bobby just continued to let his mouth hang open. Carolyn was struggling to get words out of her mouth, but all that came out was,

"Hips…hair…and your arms…worse…shower…" Before she dissolved into laughter again.

"That bad, huh?" Bobby finally regained the ability to speak.

"Oh yeah."

"Well it was your fault, Bobby."

"What? Why?"

"I lost that bet, from a long time ago. I just now decided to pay up." A look of understanding crossed Bobby's face. He then smiled wickedly.

"I think I liked that one. Never has the taste of victory been so sweet!" Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I have something more pressing to ask you two."

"Shoot." Bobby took a swig of beer as Alex looked at Mike.

"Have you heard that rumor going around about Carolyn and I?" Carolyn had finally stopped laughing and listened with interest to the conversation.

"You'll have to refresh my memory." Mike sighed.

"The one where I apparently called myself Barek's." Alex made a sound of realization.

"Yeah. Right Bobby?" Bobby nodded his head. "We've heard of it. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted…" But he was cut off halfway through his sentence by Bobby shooting beer onto the table. "What?"

"Carolyn." He sputtered for a moment. "Did you just say 'worse than in the shower'?" Carolyn's eyes widened, and Mike looked over at her with a look of resignation. Alex looked as surprised as Bobby.

"How would you know that, Carolyn?" Bobby spoke up again.

"Unless you…" Mike cut him off.

"Alright. Alright. You don't have to spell it out." He slung his arm over Carolyn's shoulders and laid one right one her lips. "You've figured it out. Why don't you run along and tell them that, too?" Alex chuckled.

"You have to admit. It was really funny to see everyone trying to catch you two doing something inappropriate at work." Bobby nodded his head in agreement. Carolyn decided to put her two cents in.

"Unless you're the center of attention."

"Which is something we've been since before you guys came to major case." Bobby pointed out. "It was a nice change to not be the center of attention."

"Whatever. Anyways, it's your turn Bobby. Tell a story, or sing a song." Bobby tilted his head to one side and contemplated his choices.

"I'll tell a story. Which one do you guys want?"

"How about when you were in the witness protection program?" Seeing everyone nod in agreement, he sighed.

"Okay. It was a bright, sunny day when I went to the convenience store on the corner. That's where it all began."

TBC...

AN2: As I said before, hopefully I'll get up the rest by the end of the week. sorry it's short, but part two is going to be much longer. my school is suppose to have stress-free week, but the teachers will be giving us just as much work as if it were not stress-free week so we'll see. meh. review please!


	3. story time

AN: Wow. So it's been like forever since I've updated this story. But this should hopefully round off the story nicely. Enjoy!

_Previously..._

_"Whatever. Anyways, it's your turn Bobby. Tell a story, or sing a song." Bobby tilted his head to one side and contemplated his choices._

_"I'll tell a story. Which one do you guys want?"_

_"How about when you were in the witness protection program?" Seeing everyone nod in agreement, he sighed._

_"Okay. It was a bright, sunny day when I went to the convenience store on the corner. That's where it all began."_

_And now..._

Though he had started the sentence with a day that normally would be considered a good day, what he had described was all but good.

_Flashback_

"Hey Eames. I'm going to go get some stuff from the store on the corner. Do you want something?" Alex looked up from her work to see her partner standing. She considered it, then,

"Sure. Could you get me something cold? This heat is killing me." _The heat isn't the only thing killing me today. You're killing me._

"Sure." Bobby usually wouldn't have been in this situation. But with the heat and that tank top she was wearing just was not doing him good. He stood in the elevator with the other cops, each one silently suffering the heat and humidity. The elevator dinged for the ground floor and everyone who was left on the lift filtered out. Bobby turned right and headed down the block to the convenience store. He went inside and moved back to the slushy machine and made two slushies. Moving back towards the front counter, he stopped as he passed the candy aisle and picked up two packs of skittles and a pack of starbursts, then stood there looking at the other candies to see if he wanted anything else. Not finding anything, he went to the cash register and paid for the candy and slushies. Looking down at them, he realized that he was going to have to hustle if he was going to get it to Alex without it completely melting. Receiving his change, he turned and exited the store. Right outside the door however, he dropped some of his change onto the ground. He sighed and bent over to pick it up. Right as he was about to stand up, he got shoved over by a man exiting the convenience store.

"Hey!" He shouted out indignantly. The man was holding a gun in one hand and a bag in the other. The robber glimpsed a flash in the sun and immediately knew that the guy he knocked over was a cop, and that he had gotten a good look at his face. He raised the gun, and Bobby took notice. He started to reach for his piece but just as his hand touched the cool metal, a loud pop echoed through the air. Bobby slid back down to the ground, where a puddle had formed from the spilt drinks. The robber heard sirens and looked to his left, noticing how close to a police department he was. He took off running in the other direction, leaving Bobby bleeding on the ground, his blood mixing with the melted drinks on the ground. In his panic at shooting a cop however, he dropped what he stole to the ground. Soon, the street in front of the store was closed off, and Bobby was rushed to a hospital.

_End Flashback_

"They told us that you were in the store when the guy came in." Mike spoke up from his seat across Bobby with his arm draped casually across the back of the booth and Carolyn's shoulders.

"Really?" He saw nods around the table. He shrugged. "I don't know why they would say that. Of course, he was standing behind me when I went to pay for the junk. Maybe that's why they told you that." Mike shrugged.

"They also told us that you died in the OR."

"I don't remember much from my time in the hospital, just bits and pieces. I remember waking up after surgery. That and the one thought that I had a lot was that it was weird that I hadn't seen Alex at all." Alex leaned in closer to Bobby and gave him a hug.

"I tried. But they didn't allow me to see your body. I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's not your fault." He looked at her to make sure that she understood. She nodded her head and he leaned back to look at Mike and Carolyn. "Continue?"

"Wait." Everyone looked up in surprise. There stood Captain Deakins. "You said in my office that there was two goons. Where did the other one come from if there was only robber?"

"He was the robber's boss. He wasn't too happy with his minion for losing the money, and even more unhappy with me for causing his minion to fail." Mike tentatively offered a chair to Deakins, hoping that Carolyn and himself wouldn't get into trouble. Deakins gave them a small smile, and Mike and Carolyn immediately relaxed.

"Why did he care?"

"Hmm?" Deakins asked his question again.

"What did the boss care?"

"It was his brother."

"Well that sucked."

"Aptly put, Logan."

"I try."

"So anyway, we're just going to avoid the boring time I spent within the WPP, because it's boring, and skip to the part where I'm actually back in the city."

_Flashback_

"For Pete's sake! Why can't I go to the freakin' bar?! It's not as if it would be a problem now! You said that you got the two idiots!"

"We just want to make sure that they don't have anyone waiting in the wings to take you down once you show your face again!"

"But I look different from what I used to look like! My eyes are a different color, my hair is a different color and length, **and** I talk completely different from how I used to talk! I wouldn't even have any alcohol! How's that?!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! When can I go?"

"Wednesday."

w

Wednesday rolls around…

w

Bobby walked into the bar and looked around. He breathed deeply and moved farther into the bar, his eyes moving around, settling on the other patrons one by one. Eventually, his eyes settled on a small women sitting at the bar and he smiled. 'This is why I wanted to come here.' He made his way over towards where she sat and stood looking over her shoulder.

"Does my drink fascinate you?" She turned to face me, and seeing as I didn't look all that familiar (if one looked really close, they would immediately tell that it was me, but that was neither here nor there) I decided to be bold.

"I was just seeing what you liked so that I could buy you another."

"And?"

"Club soda." The man that was sitting on the bar stool next to her stood and left, so I took the opportunity to sit next to her.

"What brings you here on a wednesday night?"

"It's the only night I have off." Not exactly true, I fought tooth and nail for this night off, so they decided that they should give me one night off a week.

"Ouch. That sucks."

"Yea, well. I'll live." Like I said earlier about my appearance: that is neither here nor there. "How 'bout you?"

"I had today off." I smiled slightly, glad she was even willing to talk to me. I tapped my fingers on the bar to time how long it took for her to ask the obvious question.

"How come you're not drinking?" Bingo! I smiled and retorted,

"I could ask the same to you."

"I asked the question first, now answer." I leaned forward as if to impart a great secret unto her and said,

"I'm not allowed." I leaned back. "If you want to get technical, I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Are, like, you in trouble with the cops or something?"

"Nope. Why would I be talking to one if I were?" She struggled with herself for a second, then her face turned passive.

"How d'you know I'm a cop?" I only smiled at her.

"I know because..." I was rudely interrupted by my stupid shadows.

"John!" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"That's me." I stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on my arm. "Yea?"

"I enjoyed talking to you." I smiled.

"Likewise." And I left, making sure to glare extra hard at my security detail as I passed them.

_End Flashback_

"For that stunt I pulled by talking to Alex, I was 'grounded' and told that I couldn't go back until next, next Friday. Which apparently was more convenient, seeing as you said that you couldn't back it back to the bar the next week."

_Flashback_

I decided to go to the same bar seeing as that was where I saw her the first time. I looked at the bar first and saw that she wasn't there, so I decided to look around the rest of the bar before declaring the night a lost cause. Luck was with me, and I spotted her sitting with Barek and Logan in the back. I moved towards the bar and ordered a club soda and told the bartender to deliver it to the pretty little lady in the back, and then I stood behind some other tall guy at the bar. Once I was sure the drink had been delivered, I made my way to where she was sitting.

"Hi." She turned to face me.

"Hey."

"...he's here."

"Let me introduce you to my friends." I nodded. "This," She pointed at Barek. "Is Carolyn." Logan got the same finger treatment. "And this is Mike."

"John. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"She's Alex. Would you care to join us?"

"I would love to." I settled myself down on the chair next to Alex and plopped my drink on the table.

"Coke again?"

"The same rule is still in effect from two weeks ago...unfortunately.".

"Why can't you drink? Are you an..." Logan suddenly stopped talking for some reason.

"Job policy. We could be called at any time to come in. Wouldn't want to be drunk or hung over." I looked down at the table and realized that I was behind in the game. "Looks like you guys need some more. Let me get it."

"Thanks." I got up and made my way over to the bar. Once there, I turned around and watched as Alex stood up and exited the bar, with two men hot on her trail. I decided that it would be wise to follow as well.

"Maybe not sweet thang, 'cause you're damn fine looking and me and my buddy would like it very much if you came with us." I came out to hear one of the guys talking to Alex and then saw him grab her arm. That was all I could take.

"I'm giving you three seconds to remove your hand or I will forcibly remove it myself." My voice echoed throughout the street. "One."

"Make me." 'With pleasure' seemed to be the main thought running through my head.

"Two...three." I moved quickly and easily removed the man's hand from Alex's arm. They both could brawl, and the main one managed to catch my ribs, but my shadows quickly came to my aid. My first priority was now to check on Alex. "Alex? Are you okay?"

"John?" She didn't sound to good, so I moved towards her and grasped her lightly by the arm.

"Come back into the light."

"What about those guys?"

"Don't worry about them." I lowered myself down to her height to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" Apparently, that was the trigger to the floodgates. She started sobbing, so I stepped forward and pulled her into my chest.

"I want my partner back!" I'm sorry Alex. "I want Bobby." I wish that I could just tell you that I'm right here. After a while, I heard something odd.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" I let her go and bent over and picked up her cell phone off the ground and put it up to my ear, only to pull it quickly away. 'Holy crap, that guy's loud.'

"It's for you."

"Hello?" I listened intently to find out who she was talking to.

"I'm fine dad. I'll come over later and explain everything."

"Yeah dad. I promise. Bye." I heard Logan and Barek come barreling out of the bar.

"Alex! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." We were questioned for a while, then eventually, all the people that were left standing outside was just Alex and I.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked over at Alex.

"You ever want to be someone else?" I noticed that she looked confused, so I elaborated. "Be able to leave your past behind and just start new. Not have to worry about anything except where you're going, or what you'll have for dinner. You ever wonder?"

"When my husband died, I felt like crawling into a hole and staying there for a while, but I didn't. It hurt so badly, and I thought that it was the worst I would ever to had felt. I was wrong. About a year ago I lost my best friend and partner, and that hurt a hell've a lot worse. That time was when I felt like my job wasn't worth it. He died just like my husband, in a robbery gone bad. I've had peace with my late husband since the end of my first year with Bobby." She smiled. "Something about him helped me settle myself." She laughed. "Everyone said that I was his rock, but he was also mine. But to be someone else? It's not worth it. I'm trying hard to just be myself." I saw her wipe her eyes. Throughout her whole speech, I longed to pull her into my arms and say, 'I'm here. I'm right here.' But something held me back. "I barely even know you yet I just spilt my life's story onto you."

"It's alright. I like listening to you." I really do. I just wish you knew who I really was.

"This is for me." I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I watched her get into the car and raised my hand as she drove off. I turned to my shadows when the car turned the corner and said,

"That's it. I want out." They both nodded…

_End Flashback_

…"And the rest, as they say, is history." Alex leaned over and squeezed him in a hug.

"Even if you were another person then, you still comforted me." Bobby smiled down at Alex, then looked at the rest of his friends seated at the table. "I'm just glad that you're here now. That's what matters."

"I think this calls for a toast." Everyone looked at Mike. "To the things that matter!" Everyone raised their glasses to his toast and sipped their beers. Deakins shifted a little.

"Ok, who agrees with me that we're descending into a cheesy hell?" Everyone broke into laughter at the whole situation.

"I have a solution."

"Yes Carolyn?"

"Why don't we have Mike do some more karaoke." Immediately groans came out of Bobby and Alex and Carolyn broke into hysterical laughter. Deakins looked between his best detectives and said to himself,

"What the hell?"

AN: The End! I left it there, because I have feeling that if I went any further with it, it would be like kicking a guy when he's down...just too much. So I leave whatever else happens to the reader's imagination. Whoever reviews will be loved more than air...so please review!


End file.
